Batman: SGF
by X.Q
Summary: Just a small thing I put together saying 'What if some of Harley Quinn had a sassy gay friend' its really funny please review! Takes place in the episode Mad Love.


**_Meet Harley Quinn, she has recently gotten into a fight with her boss and has put one of his plans into action. But she is about to figure out her Puddin' isn't as he turns out to be. This fate could've been avoided if she had a sassy gay friend._**

Harley walked a bit and turned around, steady in her pace. She was just waiting for Her Puddin' to appear in the room of the aquarium. Looking around she saw a few things, the fish tank that was filled with piranhas, Batsy dangling over the tank, her working desk and files and the beautiful drawings on the wall of all kinds of fish. The doors swung open and there stood the Joker. His green hair seemed a bit black today and his smile faded a bit when he saw The Batman dangling over.

"Hey Puddin' l-look I have batman!" Harley said showing Joker the tank, "Harley..." he began. "And see it was all your plan! And see how you couldn't figure out how to make the fish smile?" she continued, "Harley..." Joker muttered quietly, "Well I hung him upside down so it-" Harley was cut off by the twin doors bursting open to reveal a man dressed in purple skinny jeans, a purple sparkly top and a orange scarf. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. "What what what are YOU doing?!" He asked walking up to Harley, "E-explaining the plan to Mr.J?" she said questionably. "No you're not you stupid Bish!" He yelled back at her, "Who are you?" Harley asked curious at who the heck this man was.

"Why Im your Sassy Gay Friend!" The man said smiling as his theme song played.

"Um okay then? Where is that music coming from?" Harley asked looking around, "Oh don't mind my music just hear me out! Harles you're an idiot! You can do way better then THAT." he said pointing to the joker. "N-no you're just jealous cuz you don't have a girl who's as loving and loyal as my Puddin is~" Harley said back giving a death glare to the SGF. "Hun didn't you hear me? IM GAY!" he practically yelled at her, "And you know what? If you do this then you'll be thrown out a window and break all the bones I your body!" SGF had a good point.

Harley shook her head as she refused to listen. "No! My puddin loves me!" she said still shaking her head. "Well..." The Joker started, "You are not part of this conversation!" SGF yelled at Joker. "Ah sucks being left out huh Joker?" Batman asked as Joekr walked over to him, "Oh shut up." The Joker muttered cutting the rope that was holding th big bad bat. Screams came from the tank and Joker looked back to see water. "You dead yet?" He knocked on the glass and saw there were no fish or bones. "Sh-" he was cut off with a kick to the face.

"Just listen Harley! He doesn't love you! He's using you as a toy! A stunt dummy! He doesn't even like your name or costume." SGF continued as little tears appeared in Harley's eyes. The two didn't notice Batman and Joker fighting in the background. "He was using you as bait for the batman!" SGF pointed towards Batman, "and oooo boy I'd tap Dat." he said winking at the Batman. "By the way J! Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Sgf yelled over to Joker and Batman while they fought.

Harley glanced over and saw them fighting and she walked over to them. "Is this true Puddin?" she asked, sadness in her eyes. "Well boo... Yes it is!" Joker pushed HQ toward Batman to distract him. Harley ran away to her new friend.

She put her arm around her SGF. "Let's go to the mall and find some better guys for us!" SGF said smiling and turning back to glance at the Joker, who was lying on the floor. "I feel as if this is a beginning of a new great friendship!" Harley said just as the police arrived. "Ooo just a second..." SGF said kissing the Joker on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Hun!

"She'll be back... She will..." The joker muttered under his breath. Harley always came crawling back to him right? He was dragged off to Arkham and didn't put up a fight this time. He was stunned that Harley didn't do anything except run away with that... That... gay guy! Le Joker growled a bit when he was thrown not his cell. "Will Harley turn against me? No... I know she'll get me out."

**To be continued in second chapie**

**Xena: Yayyyyy tenth story! ^.^ I'm really happy! Thank you all! P.S I know when you read my stories so please review!**


End file.
